


Words Are All I Have

by reason_says



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reason_says/pseuds/reason_says
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve may not want to "sleep with" Tony, but that doesn't mean the conversation is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Are All I Have

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of [Asexy April](http://asexy-april.tumblr.com/).

“I- I don’t think-”

“No, come on, it’s great, I promise. Sex is gonna be totally worth the wait.”

“But I’m not-”

“Not gay? Don’t give me that, I’ve seen how you look at Falc.”

“Tony!”

“What?”

“I’m not interested in sleeping with you.” Steve paused, holding up a finger to cut Tony off. “Unless we eliminate the euphemisms, in which case, yes, sleeping _next_ to you would be nice. But not having sex with you. I’m sorry.”

“Oh.” Tony tilted his head. “Well. OK, sure, I understand. Even a guy like me can’t appeal to everyone, I guess.” He shrugged, grinning with fake cheer and turning to leave. Before he got through the door, however, Steve grabbed his arm.

“Are you sure you’re a genius?”

“What?”

“I mean, you make such a big deal out of being this indestructibly cocky guy with everything going for him, but somehow you missed the part where I want to sleep next to you. In the literal sense.”

Tony blinked. And again. “OK, now I’m totally confused.”

Steve rolled his eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time since he’d met Tony. “Sex, no. Actual sleeping, yes. And possibly kissing. Is that- I’m not sure how much clearer to make it, and I’m not being sarcastic.”

“But if you- wait, so you like me? I mean, pretend I’m not a teenage girl for a second, wow, but…” He trailed off. “I mean, you do, right?”

“Yes, Tony, I like you.”

“Then why don’t you want to fuck me?”

Steve grinned, which was a relief. “I don’t know, I don’t want to do that with anyone. It’s nothing personal, if that’s your worry.”

“It… kinda was, yeah, so that’s helpful. So you, what, you’re asexual or whatever?”

“Is that a word?”

“I guess? People who don’t wanna have sex, I think that’s what they’re called. I mean, I don’t know if that was what they were called in-” he waved a hand “-your time, but I’m pretty sure that’s the word now. Not that I know much about it.”

“Asexual.” Steve considered the word. “As opposed to homosexual or heterosexual?”

“Or bisexual, yeah.”

“Interesting. I guess that does describe me. I sure wish I’d had that word to tell Howard when he-“

Tony instantly clapped his hands over his ears. “La la la, you can’t make me listen to this, I’m gonna do this until you stop talking…”

“-asked me out for fondue.” Steve laughed. “Hey, you’re one up on him, though.”

“Why’s that?” Tony asked, cautiously removing his hands from his ears.

“Well, it’s not very likely I’ll get frozen again before I can give you an answer, is it?”

“I don’t know, with Loki around anyth-” Tony was cut off as Steve pressed their lips together. The kiss was brief, almost perfunctory, but it got the point across.

“So, uh,” Tony stammered when Steve pulled back. “Sleeping, huh? Can we negotiate to include spooning?”

“We’ll see.” Steve picked up his shield and patted Tony on the shoulder. “It’s not even noon yet.”


End file.
